To Love a Vampire
by sirimellark
Summary: A slayer, Amelia Jacobson, falls in love with an amazing, kind, and handsome vampire, Ryan Andrews but their love is forbidden according to books and legends. If they stay together both are in danger but the only other option is leaving. Can they choose?
1. Chapter 1

I wanted my life to be totally back to normal after my parents died. I didn't want any sympathy or any support. Support was worthless because really nobody cared and sympathy was just as bad. My friends well...they couldn't be my friends anymore. I was a slayer after all. I told them that I wanted them out of my life because well... I got my parents murdered and I refused to let anyone else follow. Well, at least I tried to refuse.

Almost every one of my friends had been bitten at one time or another. They all had scars to show for that especially Alexa Showell. She had to have been bitten at least twice a week because of how much she had been with me on my patrol duties through out the years. Alexa's the one girl that I have to accept that she will be on my side until the end of time.

She has dark wavy brown hair that reaches her cheeks and dark hazel eyes that glisten in the sun. She almost always wears a pair of skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt but still manages to look beautiful. Despite looks, she has to be the most lethal person I know. I wasn't too surprised when I found out that she was a slayer.

"Lexi, are we still on for patrol?" I ask, hoping the answer would be no but it never was. She's always up for killing vampires or demons.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll convince Ryan to come too. He could sure use a butt kicking." she says staring at him. Ryan is also one of my best guy friends that will probably never leave me. His hair, cropped in layers over his face, is one of my favorite features about him not to mention his amazing pale blue eyes that turn to hazel in the darkness. I have to laugh at this comment.

Ryan and Alexa use to go out and then they got into this huge fight and have never got along since. "He'll go but I can't promise the butt kicking thing." I say with a smile. Alexa rolls her eyes with irritation flooding them.

"Hey, Amy." he says with a smile.

"Hi Ryan." I murmur. He smiles at me and turns to Alexa.

"Hey." He basically growls.

"Whatever." she says in response. "So, patrol's at nine tonight. Be there."

"You can count on it...wait. Amy, you're going right?" he asks. Alexa won't give up trying to convince me that he has a crush on me but I still doubt it. I mean, a guy like that could never- would never have a crush on me.

:"Yep, I'll be there with my stakes polished and holy water ready." I say with a small laugh. He stares at me for a while which is weird because he never has done that before. "Yeah I'll be there. Just be careful when you come, okay?"

He shakes his head as if awakening from a trance. "Yeah great. Um...yeah I will. Bye guys, see you around." Ryan turns and walks to his locker. I notice him muttering to himself and my eyes narrow when I hear my name. I take my history book out of my locker as well as my math. I start walking to my last period, Drama but then I get stopped by Ryan's hand reaching mine. I turn with a smile.

"Um...hi. I really need to get to Drama." Really? I make up an excuse? How stupid am I?

"I know, I just needed to talk to you. Please, it'll be fast." His voice rings with a bit of plead. I hear a sigh escape past my lips. I really shouldn't go but my drama teacher usually allows us fifteen minutes or so to socialize so she doesn't need to mark anyone late so I think that I'll be okay...

"Sure. Come on." I walk out to a bench that's located near the gym for teachers or for kids to sit on for tests or whatever. Quickly, I smoothe out my dress and take a seat and watch as he sits down next to me. "What's going on?" I ask, a bit of worry sneaks into my mind.

"Well...something is going on inside my mind. I can't...I can't get involved with the person that I want to. I have no clue what to do and I need your help." he says looking down at his hands.

"The person?" I ask. "Who exactly?" Ryan smiles slightly and I catch him staring into my eyes again which I have no idea why. I've always hated my eyes. They're a dark brown that looks like a mud puddle. I would give anything to have blue eyes or green. Anything but brown.

"If I told you...if I told you, you wouldn't understand why I couldn't get involved in a romance with them. Then I would have to tell you my secret which would make you hate me. Literally hate me." he says, his eyes moving down to my tense hands. Ryan takes my hands, which must be freezing and places them in his own which are unusually warm. This makes me really uncomfortable so I take them out and put them on my lap again.

"I could never hate you, Ryan. That's one thing that drives me crazy about you. You're impossible to hate. Impossible." I say softly. He tries to smile but it ends up turning into a troubled frown. "Now, if you don't want to tell me-"

"I want to tell you, Amelia." I hate it when people use my full name but it doesn't bother me too much at the moment. "Believe me, I do but you'd hate me forever. All I want to do is ask for advice. What do I do to make me not...not fall in love with her?" he asks.

"Well...you'd have to understand that...that life has it's ups and downs but if you truly love a person, you can't stop it. You're only able to control it." His hands come back to mine and I don't move them away this time.

"But what if I can't?" he murmurs in almost a pur.

"Then you'd have to come out and tell her. Then you'd figure it out from there." I reply, my voice shaky.

"But I am already telling her." Ryan's voice turns into a deep raspy tone. I don't understand what he's talking about at first but then I do. The her is me. "And some how I don't think she feels the same way about me...do you Amelia?"

My voice refuses to come out and I feel my hands shaking but his remain a tight grip on them. I can feel my cheeks lighting on fire from what he told me. He's in love with me? How? Why would he love me?

"Because you're amazing." he murmurs. My eyes race to his. "I can read minds." he purrs.

"Great because that's even better." I murmur, irritation haunting my voice.

"You still didn't answer my question." I feel myself hold my breath.

"I um...I should be getting to drama. I'll see you at patrol okay?" My voice is shaky.

"I want an answer, Amelia." he says, gently grasping my hand.

"I don't know. Maybe. I need to go." I make a dash for the drama room praying that Ryan won't follow. I take a seat next to Alexa and smile but I can tell she knows that something is going on.

"You okay?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah I'm..tired. That's all." I try to seem more confident of that than I am. She shrugs, knowing that I probably won't tell her. Why would a guy like Ryan be into me? I just don't get it. _I'm expecting an answer during patrol._ I jump as his voice rings into my mind.

_We'll see._ I think in response.

_No. It will happen._ I sigh and lean back in my chair. When the bell rings, I literally run into Ryan and stare into those pale blue eyes and almost melt. My legs buckle and I turn with out a word. Following Alexa onto the bus, I plop down and basically burst into tears. I get a hug from her and tell her what happened.

"You aren't going out with him right?"

"Of course not...I mean no. Well...I don't know. Not yet and maybe never." I sigh. I just don't understand what he finds...speacial about me. There's nothing except the whole vampire slayer thing. The bus stops and I notice Ryan follows me out the door.

"So...what should I do?" he asks stopping me from walking any farther.

"Tell me what your secret is." I reply, managing to give him a dirty look.

"I will...later. See you on patrol and I need an answer then. Goodbye Amelia."

"No. Not goodbye. Tell me what your secret is." I order. He takes my hand and kisses my hand softly.

"You'll see." he purrs. He walks away and I turn to Alexa.

"Want to spend the night?" she asks sweetly. I nod and we walk to her house. What is my answer?


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

An hour goes by then two, then three, then four, and soon it's time to get ready to patrol the area. Moving quickly, I pack three sharpened stakes, five bottles of holy water, and three crosses. I change into a pair of skin tight black pants, this is for safty purposes, and a black shirt along with a black coat. I also strap up a pair of shining black boots and stand up. Satisfied with my appearence, I put on some dark eyeliner and eyeshadow.

Alexa walks out of the bathroom looking the same as I do. "Ready, Amy?" she asks.

"Yep. Let's go sunshine sister." I say with a laugh. I nicknamed her that a long time ago for a reason that I can't remember. Alexa just smiles and takes my arm.

"Come on let's go meet up with your boyfriend." she says. I roll my eyes and follow her out to the graveyard about ten minutes away from her house. I look down at my watch. Nine o'clock. Alexa leans on a grave stone and I do the same.

"Hey Lethals." I smile as I hear my other friend Peter's voice come into my ears. Grinning I hand him a stake.

"Hello Peter." I say with a smile.

"I love the way you say my name with that British accent." he says with a roll of his tounge after. I roll my eyes with a smile. I came from England origionally. My parents then moved to the United States with me two years before they died. I was ten. Now I am sixteen and still have never gotten rid of the accent.

"I know you do." I reply. He and I have always been best friends. He and I met when I first came here. I must like him because he's the closest thing I have to normal in my miserable life. "Now let's kill some vampires hmm?"

"Mind if I join the party?" I startle when I hear Ryan's soft and smoothe voice come up behind me.

"No here. You and Peter go over to the gazeebo. Lexi and I will search for vampires around the main cemetary area." I say shuffling through my bag, grabbing the stakes. "You know what to do." The two of them walk away, arguing as usual. I sigh and turn to Alexa.

"Do you love him?" she asks.

"I don't know. Love is a...a really strong word. It's a word that you have to be careful when you use it. I certainly have strong feelings for him but I'm not sure whether they're positive or negative yet." I admit quietly.

"Well you tell me when you figure it out." I turn to Ryan's hurt and sad expression spilled across his face.

"Ryan I'm just not..if you can't trust me with a secret then I don't know." I murmur.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Amelia it's just that I can't tell you."

"You can't or you won't?" I practically yell. That's when I notice red eyes staring at me from behind a stone. Suddenly, it launches out and I duck but stab it in the chest, turning it to ashes. "Well?" I ask as if nothing happened. This is normal for me anyway.

"Can't. Won't. I don't know! I guess both!" he is becoming angry which somewhat satisfies me.

"You can't have both it has to be one or the other." I say.

"Fine then, Amelia! If you want to know so badly then I'll tell you! I'm a vampire! I drink blood, I feed on lives, I kill for hunger. I am a vampire! I've been alive for several centuries, I'm cold because of the lack of insulation and I've never loved anyone before as much as I have you! Are you happy now?" I notice his eyes become somewhat wet. I kind of feel guilty and surprisingly no urge to kill him.

"What?" Is all I can say. I feel Alex softly tap my shoulder and point at Peter and then towards the gazeebo signaling that she'd take Ryan's place. I nod and turn to him as they walk off. "So how long were you planning on keeping that from me?" I ask in a really rude tone.

"I don't know! Amelia I'm really sorry but I...if you knew how hard it was for me to not tell you then you'd feel sorry for me!" I kind of do now but at the same time don't care.

"I probably would Ryan but...I mean you can't just keep that kind of stuff locked up." My tone is a bit softer now.

"I am really sorry." he murmurs. I must be crazy when I race into his arms and throw my arms around his neck. I feel tears coming down my cheeks but am not exactly sure why exactly.

"I know you are. Please just...never hide things from me again." He could kill me at the moment. He could suck me dry and never leave any evidence but surprisingly the thought has no effect on me. His face digs into my hair and I feel warmth as his steady breathing reaches my neck. We speak nothing but everything at the same time. I can't help but notice how amazingly toned his abs are as my arms make their way to them.

"So...do you have an answer?" he asks in a tone that I've never heard him use. His voice as smoothe as silk, but as ridged as a mountain all at once.

"My answer...my answer is it's certainly a possibility that I love you." I murmur. "I have a kind of stupid and pathetic question to ask."

He laughs a little. "What's that?"

"Did you ever meet...William Shakespeare?"

"Ah yes. I inspired the book Romeo and Juliet." he purrs. Oh that voice practically makes me melt into a pool of desire.

"Really?"

"Well...kind of. It's complicated but yes I did meet him." he says sweetly.

"Was he...what was he like?" I ask amazed.

"Oh he was okay." he murmurs. "So, there's a lot I don't know about you. How about we go back to you?"

"Well let's see. I'm sixteen, was orrigionally born in England, my parents died when they found out that I was a slayer. The vampires immidately took care of them and I was tied up, and watched them die. Then ever since, I've been battling vampires and other demons."

"I'm sorry Amelia. Would you mind my asking how you escaped?"

"Not at all. I was tied up like I said and some how, someone had managed to untie them. I ended up killing every one of the vampires that murdered my parents, laughing while doing so." I say remembering the long death that I gave each blood sucking monster.

"Wow. Did you ever find out who saved you?"

"No. That's always remained a mystery but I found out that it had to have been a vampire. At least according to the bite marks on the rope." I take his hands and put them up to my cheek. "Whoever did, I owe them big time."

"So, how old are you?" I ask, hoping for a new subject.

"I'm four hundred and thirty-six years old. I died when I was twenty in 1595." he says quietly.

"So you say that you're sixteen to get into highschool I'm assuming?"

"Yes." he replies.

"Why not college though? I mean, it would be easier to deal with that wouldn't it?" I ask.

"Well, I orrigionally was in college. Then, two years ago, I saw you walk out of Yaleson and I made a new name, Ryan Andrews, and said that I was a sixteen year old." he says, explaining it almost carefully.

"What is your real name?" I ask.

"You'd never believe me." he murmurs. I usually would react harshly but instead laugh.

"I think I'd believe you. Just look at what I do on a day to day basis." He sighs and looks down at his fingers. "Please?"

"My real name, my birth name, is Romeo Montague." he murmurs.


	3. Chapter 3 I love you

My jaw drops, and I seriously fight about a hundred emotions at once. Fear, anger, hatred, but also love, passion, and want. How do I believe such a thing? He was Romeo? The man who died for Juliet? How is that even possible?

"Before you get to angry about the whole Juliet thing, let me remind you that I was younger then. I was much younger and I didn't know what I was thinking nor what I was doing." he pauses and stares at me, obviously trying to make out my emotions.

"So...tell me about this Juliet." I say, fighting back tears. "You say that you've never loved anyone as much as me and yet you were involved with...with her!" I can seriously hardly keep from weeping.

"Well, it's a long story." he murmurs.

"Then it's a good thing that we both have time, not isn't it?" I hear Alexa's voice behind me. "So, let's hear it."

"I'm not getting involved in this subject with you, Alexa."

"Lexi, I'll get you up to date later. For now, you two can go. I'm good when it comes to slaying if it's needed. I don't need an back up." I say. She nods and leaves with Peter on her side. When they leave I turn back to Ryan, I mean Romeo, I mean well someone. "So, what's your excuse?"

"Look, Amelia, I never wanted to get involved with her. She just...happened. I saw her and I admit, fell in love with her, but with you it's different."

"Different how? What do you mean by different?" I ask, still fighting back the tears threatning to come down my cheeks.

"I mean that you're the most amazing girl that I've ever met." he says trying to brush a piece of my hair behind my ear but I push him away.

"For the century? Then when I die, you'll make do with another girl?" I ask with anger not hidden in my voice.

"Don't talk like that!"

"Well what the heck am I suppose to think? Am I suppose to just accept the fact that you were the same Romeo that compared Juliet to the sun, or the same Romeo that killed himself for her? How am I suppose to react to that, Romeo? Tell me because I seriously don't know." I can't help it when I feel the first drop land on my cheeks.

"Look, I was sixteen then."

"And you're sixteen now! You haven't matured anymore than you did before you died! I know how the whole vampire thing works."

"So let's just say that Juliet was alive and well. You can honestly tell me that you'd feel no affection for her? That you wouldn't do anything but maybe say hello?" He tries to take my hand but I slap him before he does so.

"I can, Amelia." he says. "I swear that I can. You're so different from her. You're sweet and kind and gentle. Nothing could make me change my mind about you. Not even her."

"Oh please, Romeo! You...you deserve her more than me. She's rich, kind, romantic, and what am I but the moon that is envious of the sun?"

"You're beautiful, stunning, kind, pure, poetic, and romantic. You're eyes are as brown as maple leaves in the autumn. You're hair as wavy as the ocean shifting. You're face, as beautiful as a fair maiden's. You over rule her by far. I love you, Amelia. So help me, I do. You have to believe that." Tears race down my cheeks but I do nothing but wipe them away.

"Give me one reason that you think that you're in love with me. How do you know that it's me that you love and not her?"

"Because when I first laid eyes on you, everything became more vibrant and brighter than the sun itself. For you, Juliet is a piece of dirt, occupying space on a white carpet and you are a chandelier hanging from a palace's ceiling." he leans in. "I need to ask you something."

I don't mind changing the subject. "Alright."

"May I have your permission to...kiss you?" he asks. My heart, I swear skips about ten beats every second.

"To kiss me?" I ask, stammering.

"Yes. May I have your permission?" he repeats.

"Yes, Romeo. You may have my permission to kiss me." I answer. He smiles a bit and leans in slowly and his lips, soft and warm, touch mine. I feel my hands shake and place them on his cheeks. When I break away, it's only to catch my breath and go back in again. When I finally break away from the final kiss, I hold his hands, he's catching his breath as well as I.

"Thank you, my love." he purrs. "It seems you hang upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear."

"Wow did you just quote part of the play?" I ask stunned.

"I did, my beautiful." he murmurs. He goes in for one last kiss and I accept it. When I break away, I take his gentle and strong hands and place them in my own.

"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." I murmur. He smiles and I place my hand on his cheek and slowly back away.

"One fairer than my love? Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun. For my love, Amelia, I bid you goodnight." he says with a small bow. I smile and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Romeo. I will see you tomorrow morning hopefully. Tomorrow is saturday. See you in the morning?"

"You can count on it, my love." he whispers. I watch him walk back and leave. I sigh and start making my way out of the cemetary. Then the thought hits me. My boyfriend is Romeo Montague. Wow...my life is just way too weird. 


	4. Chapter 4 A Goodnights rest

I lay down in the guest bedroom that Alexa had set me up in. I killed one vampire today and am in a relationship with another. I need to ask Romeo about what happened. How did he turn into a vampire if he died? Does he have a soul? Surely he must.

He truly cares about me, that I am sure of. Juliet was a fool who did not know a good thing when she saw it but I mean, she knew that she loved Romeo and my thoughts are whether he loved her back truly or not. The thought somewhat upsets me but I do trust that he doesn't care as much about her being gone anymore. I hope anyway.

I can not sleep thinking about him. His face, so sweet and handsome but he has that glint in his eyes that makes me nervous. Unsettled but at the same time attracted and close. His smile, bright and calm. He looks like an angel not so much a vampire. He truly is the perfect guy. That kind of makes me worry about Alexa and the whole going out thing. I decide to sneak into her room to find she's wide awake too.

"Hey," she says sweetly. I smile and sit on her bed.

"Hi. I had a question. Did you..well why did you go out with Romeo?" I ask.

She sighs. "Well, we both felt that you needed protection. If we worked together, it would become better but..we both had disagreences and well..I couldn't deal with it. I broke up with him when he wanted to tell you."

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because I wanted your life to remain as normal as possible. If you dated a vampire then well..normal wouldn't be the right word for that."

"Oh. So you both weren't attracted to eachother?" I ask.

"No and never will be. He hates me almost as much as I hate him. Not exactly the perfect couple." she says. I nod, feeling somewhat relieved. "Now go to sleep, Miss Juliet. See you in the morrow." I smile.

"Okay. Goodnight." I walk back into my room and pull the soft blankets over my body, feeling warm and relaxed. That's when I hear Romeo's voice outside my door.

"Amy?" he calls. I open the bedroom door and smile at him. "Hello, I'm sorry but I couldn't stay away and at the moment, I can't close my eyes and drift off to sleep. May I come in?"

"Of course." I say as I shut the door as he walks in. Romeo takes a seat on my bed and examines the pictures around it. Mainly they're pictures of Alexa and me when we were kids and my parents. "So, I'm really sorry but I have about a million questions. Is it okay if I ask some of them?"

He laughs. "Will they get me into trouble?"

"No, not these. None of them reguard Juliet." I answer with a smile.

"Then ask what you wish."

"How are you able to go out into the sunlight? Most vampires disintegrate whenever they're even near rising sun."

"Well, I have a soul. The evil ones, they do not have souls that means that they have less human in them. I am able to go out into the sunlight because of my soul." he answers.

"I knew it." I mutter under my breath.

"Oh and I sleep in a bed by the way. Not in a coffin or anything like that. I always found that part of the myth stupid but you know. People need imagination or life gets too dull."

"So, why did William Shakespeare create that play?" I ask.

"Well, I told him about my life and we both sort of worked it out from there." I feel my hands get taken by his as I sit on the edge of the bed. My eyes end up moving from staring at his eyes, to his face, and to his chest eventually. Wow, I can just imagine him shirtless. Toned, muscular, and really hot. That's when I remember about the whole mind reading thing and blush.

"Just forget about what I just thought." I murmur. He smiles and looks really hot while doing so.

"Oh Romeo, my love revolves around you." Wow did I really just say that?

"As does mine, my dear Amelia." I feel my arms drape around his neck and at the moment, I don't really care about whether or not we're suppose to be enemies. "You make my eternity in this body worth living. You make my life bright. Without you, my life would have no sun, would have no brightness or moon to light up the night."

"How did I get so blessed to have such a sweet man in my life?" I ask with a smile.

"I'll answer you're question when I figure out why God gave me such an amazing gift with having you here, my love." He brings my hand up to his lips and softly kisses each finger. Then his eyes stare into mine and he slowly rises from the bed. "I don't want to keep you awake."

"You already do keep me awake whether you mean to or not. You're in my mind, my thoughts, my dreams, and my heart. I will lay awake here all night if you leave. I will only sleep when you are able to."

"What if I lie and say I am able to now?" he asks.

"I can tell if you are lying, my dear Romeo. It isn't too hard to tell lies from facts when it comes to you." I say with a smile.

"Then maybe I will have to stay here. May I sleep on the couch?"

"Of course. Thank you." I murmur. He smiles and goes to the couch on the side of the room. I grab a pillow and a blanket out of the closet and set them on the white sofa. I watch him settle in and murmur one last thing.

"I love you, Amelia."

I don't hesitate when I say, "I love you too, Romeo." He closes his eyes and I turn off the lamp and do the same, getting into my bed. Tomorrow, I will ask him more but for now, I am happy that he is with me. When my eyes close, I have the most peaceful sleep I've had in years. 


	5. Chapter 5 Got to love slaying

When I wake up, I check the clock and find that it's ten. Stretching, I pull the blankets off of me and notice that Ryan, or Romeo, let's just call him Romeo, is awake. I smile and get up. "Good morning." I say, trying to sound less sleepy and more awake.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept great. And you?" I say with a smile.

"Amazing. Best sleep I've had in a long time." he answers with his usual sweet and innocent smile. Romeo gets up and folds the blanket and I go into the kitchen and brew some coffee. That's when I notice Alexa making her way to me.

"Morning." She murmurs, her voice sleepy.

"Good morning. Um..you know that Ryan's here right?" I ask. She nods and plops on a chair in the living room. Sighing, I walk into the guest room again and make my bed while talking to Romeo about life...my life. His life will be much more complicated to go over.

"So, where do you live?" he asks.

"In an apartment over on East Avenue. I live alone and work part time at Walgreens every other week." I answer. The apartment is located near a church, hints why I live there, and is actually pretty nice. It's carpeting is really well done and really the only problems I have with the place is the neighbors who I'm convinced are some type of demon. They tend to stare at me and whisper to eachother as they do so. Really creepy.

"Wow. So really I've been wrong this entire time." he murmurs to himself.

"What?" I ask. Wrong?

"Well in the Romeo and Juliet play, I said that It is the East and Juliet is the sun. Really you're the sun." he says. I smile slightly.

"Hey, I have to go on morning patrol. Care to join me?" I hate patrol with a passion. I figure, if any vampires want to kill me then they can do so or try to do so by hunting me down. Instead, I have to keep this place safe by doing patrol everyday, and preferably I only have to do it once. Then there are other times when I know that I should do it twice. Times when I can sense them. That is when I do a double patrol.

"Sure." he says. I grab my bag and fling it over my shoulder and grab the stakes that were lying on the dresser and were not there last night. Got to love Alexa. I also grab three crosses and hand a stake to Romeo.

"Lexi, you want to come?" I call, grabbing a granola bar from out of the cupboard.

"No, I'm way to tired today. I'll come during the night one." she shouts back. I agree and both Romeo and I head outside towards the grave yard. Shivers race up my spine as I enter, a sign that many vampires and or demons are there at the moment. This actually makes me smile a little. Killing vampires, easy. It's the demons that are funnest when it comes to slaying.

Some have multiple heads that when you cut off, five or ten more grow back. Others have claws that are covered and layered with venom and other times, if you're lucky, you get the kind that will eventually end up killing themselves. Yes I am a lethal person, but I take pride in that unlike some who just kill because they need to. I've come to force myself to somewhat enjoy slaying.

"So, this cemetary is usually packed with monsters and demons when there's a service going on. It looks like the group of people over there may be in the middle of one, since I can sense the demons from a mile away, I'm pretty sure our best bet is to check near the group and try and keep the vampires on a low. Sound like a plan?" I say.

"Yeah. Split up or stay together?" he asks.

"Vampires can kill other vampires right?" I ask. Romeo nods in response. "Then split up. If I call your name or anything, that means that I'm most likely in a position where I am on the verge of getting killed. You do the same." We both agree and split up, looking around where each person is. That's when I see my first victim.

Pale, long and poofy sleeves on his shirt, old fashion pants. I have to admit, he's kind of cute but that's how he kills. I come up to a tree and stand on it for a split moment and then collapse on top of him with a stake ready to zoom through his chest. He only laughs. "Hold on, Amy." he purrs. I shake my head getting myself back on track.

"How do you know my name?" I ask accusingly.

"I've been watching you. Don't you remember me?" He does look familiar, I'll give him that.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is James Johansen. I am a vampire, that is true and I also know what you're thinking." he still has a smile on his face. This ticks me off. "Don't worry, I don't bite." I can tell that he means it but I'm still pretty irritated so I slowly get up, my stake staying in the same position.

James digs into his pocket and pulls out a small black box. Throwing it to me he says, "Here, sweetheart. I suggest you keep this." then he dissappears. I slowly take off the lid, revealing a simple and plain cross made of silver. I turn to Romeo's voice.

"Find anything?" he asks.

"Well I met someone. James Johansen, I guess he seems good but I don't know. Vampires with souls, are they able to be around crosses?"

"Yes." he answers. That's when I hang the silver cross around my neck. "Isn't he the guy from biology? The one who you always laugh about whenever he flirts with you?" That's it! He's the one who can't go five seconds with out flirting with someone, even though he doesn't date.

"Yeah I think so. He seems okay. I'll just watch my back." I answer, fingering the cross. I turn to the service and pray that I blend in as I make my way through the crowd of sad, mourning people. I do and I do the same as everyone else does. Romeo gestures that he is going to make his way around and I nod slightly.

That's when I see her. Her eyes glowing bright with mischeif not hidden. I notice her baring her canine teeth at the person in front of her. That's when she notices me taking out my stake and smiles ever so slightly. I give her the if looks could kill look and she teasingly moves toward and away from the woman's neck. I take out my cross and hold it out in front of me and this forces her to back away from the service. All she can do is smile.

"Now, now. All I wanted was a little snack. Not enough to kill her just enough to make her pass out." she says in a sing song voice.

"Well all I wanted was to relax at home like a normal teenager on a saturday. You know, watch tv, maybe read a book, but that didn't happen." My eyes narrow in on her and I can sense Romeo's pressance near me.

"How about you tell me your name?" she asks.

"How about I don't? How about I send this stake to Hell and you can go there with it? That sounds like a better idea to me."

She gives me an airy laugh. "Well, just incase you want to know, my name is Jessica. Jessica Shriner."

"I didn't." Is all I say with a glare. My hand slowly makes its way down my pocket to grab the bottle of holy water.

"Shouldn't you be...oh I don't know, dying from the sun?" I ask, trying to distract her.

"No, I have drunk human blood, there for, I can be in the sun longer than most."

I get a tight grip on the bottle and slowly uncap it. _You okay? I can help at any time, Amy._ Romeo's voice comes in my mind.

_No, I got this. _I take out the bottle and splash the liquid onto Jessica. Her body starts to steam and she lets out a horrible shriek. I can't help but feel sorry for her. Splashing more on her, I collapse on top of her frail body with my stake ready to come into flesh at any time.

"I did give you the option, Jessica." I stab the stake into her heart and get off of her. She turns into a pile of dust. It's not surprising when I turn to find Romeo right behind me.

"I should be use to this by now. You know, you in a life or death situation, me wanting to help you but knowing that I can't? I should be use to it but yet I am not." he murmurs.

"I understand. Trust me, you'll eventually get use to it. Come on, let's see if anymore are here at the moment." I try to walk away but I get stopped by his hand.

"There's one right there." he says pointing behind him.

"What? I don't see it nor even sense it." I say looking at his hand pointing into a group of bushes.

"It's right there, Amelia. Don't you notice it?" I shake my head. Then I see a creature come lurking out of the brush. Not a vampire but more canine looking. Fur pokes out of its cheeks and its arms. I smile a little because its eyes are innocent. Way innocent. All it does is look at me for a split second and then runs away.

"What was that?"

"A werewolf. That's why you couldn't sense it. Come on, there are still answers to questions that I should answer for you." Just as he says that I hear a blood curdeling scream from a woman in the service. I race to her as fast as I can to only find her dead with bite marks in her neck.

"Oh my God, I am so stupid." I say cupping my head in my hands. Romeo pulls me to his chest.

"It wasn't your fault, love. You didn't know that there were more."

I break away from the embrace and get down on my knees to the woman. She had to only have been twenty or twenty five years old with beautiful blonde hair and great skin. I gently carress her face and feel the bite mark. It really ticks me off that this happened because of my parents. This woman looked much like my mother. I let out a deep breath and search around for the killer.

Moving quietly, I make my way towards the foresty area of the cemetary. I grip the stake tightly. That's when I see a man, older, unshaven, and just really the type of vampire that you know would kill someone like that, sitting on a rock. "Hello, slayer." he says, his voice way too cockey for my liking.

"Why, hello. I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you but..I'd be lying." I stare into his eyes, cold and evil.

"So, am I going to have to end up wrestling with you or are you going ot make life easier by just allowing me to kill you?"

"No, no. Here, I wish to die anyway." I murmur bending my neck to his reach.

"Oh and you think that I believe that you'll just let me kill you? No. Drop the weapons. All of them." he orders harshly. That's when I become aware of Romeo being close. _Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing._ I think to him.

_Be careful, Amy._ I chuck the stake in my hand on the ground along with the holy water stashed in my pocket.

"You have a stake hidden in your shirt. Take it out." he says. I obey and take the stake out from my sleeve.

"There. Now do you want slayer blood or not buddy?" I ask, glaring. He laughs and leans into my neck. I feel his teeth come out and barely touch my skin. As soon as I feel them break skin, I smile a little because he truly thinks he's going to win. That's when I lift my leg up and grab the stake that was tucked in my bood and stake it into his chest. He only has the chance to scream and I jump away.

"Night night, sleep tight." I say with satisfaction in my voice. I rub my neck, and turn around to see Romeo battling with another vampire. I race up and stand infront of him and the vampire launches on me, knocking me to the ground. I feel Romeo pull him off of me and I crawl on top of the beast and stake him with all of my force in the chest. I stand up, my hair wet, my hands shaking, and my heart pounding against my chest. No others are here.

"We're...we're done." I manage to get out. He embraces me and I immidately accept it. I know that I'm getting into trouble when Romeo questions me about the bite. "Oh um...long story but I killed the other one." I say. His hand fingers the wound and I wince for a second but smile in relief as the pain goes away.

"It's another thing that I'm able to do. I can heal." he says.

"You can heal anyone?" I ask.

"No. I can only heal slayers." he says with a slight frown. I sigh and thank him.

"So, we're done here. I don't sense any others so I guess that we're..done. Huh, it's odd not having anything to do. Usually I have to keep an eye out but not today." I say quietly.

"How about we do what normal teenagers do on saturdays." Romeo says. "Like maybe going out to dinner or a movie, or something like that?" he offers. I smile.

"That sounds great actually. Um..when shall we do it?" I ask.

"Well, maybe later this evening, let's say at the hour of nine?"

"Sounds amazing Romeo. I'll see you then." I murmur. He kisses me softly on the lips and then asks where I'll be. I tell him that I'll be at Alexa's and agrees to pick me up. "I love you." I murmur, what I believe too quietly for him to here but he catches it.

"I love you too." he answers. I have a date with a four hundred and something year old vampire. Wow, can my life be any stranger?


End file.
